Only For You
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Ayumu: It's just a sweet simple story between Kai and Tyson.  If you like the pairing you'll love this.  TysonxKai TyKa


Ayumu: Yeah! Another fic! Hmm.. But I should get done with my other fics… At least I got Chocolate Day done!

Kai: ….Even though you planned on it to be.. What? 5 or more chapters? And what did it turn out as?

Ayumu: Two…

Kai: Lazy…

Ayumu: I know! But, at least I did this as an apology!

Kai: sighs You are… Never mind… I'll just do the disclaimer and warning now. **Disclaimer: Ayumu does not own Beyblade or the characters, he does own the plot. Warning: Mild language, shonen ai, gay relationships, Tyson Kai (TyKa).** If you don't like any of that, go away and thank you for trying.

Ayumu: Have a nice day! On with the fic!

* * *

"Kai! Why are you mad!?" Tyson whined, the purple-eyed blader shot him a glare over his shoulder as he walked briskly away from him. Tyson started after him, whining the question again. Kai stopped and swiftly turned around, a glower etched into his pretty face. (1)

"You **bit **me, Tyson." The Japanese blinked, not understanding what Kai was trying to get through to him. He did bite him, but it was a… What was that word again? Tyson thought for a minute, Chris told him… OH! Love-bite. (2) Stupid name, but it severed a purpose.

"Yeah, I know. It was supposed to feel good." Kai's glare turned artic, Tyson shivered. Those glares were never a good sign, believe you him.

"It did **not **feel good, pleasant, nice nor anything other stupid synonym for that word! It hurt, damnit!" The brown-eyed boy took a few steps back, he didn't mean for it to hurt. Maybe, he bit down too hard. Or, Kai was just too… Uh, socially deprived to understand how something like that was supposed to feel. Which could prove to be true, Kai really didn't have that much practice with people.

Kai huffed, crossing his arms, and turned his glare to the floor. It was supposed to feel good, what the hell was that aimed to mean!? That was a very stupid question, probably exactly what it said, it was meant to feel nice. Oddly, it didn't. But knowing Tyson, the moron probably screwed it up. The Russian shook his head, a tiny smile wormed its way onto his features, Tyson was such a loser… Clearly spoken in the metaphorical sense, of course.

"What'cha smiling about, Kai-chan?" The silver-haired boy's eyes widened, his gaze shooting up to see Tyson looking at him with a smile of his own. Okay, so maybe Tyson wasn't a loser… More like a goofball. Kai sighed to himself, he had changed. Very much so. And the person he had to blame it on was Tyson.

"You look really nice when you smile, you know? But, really what superlative thought crossed your lovely mind to make you smile?" A slight blush crossed Kai's cheeks at Tyson's first set of words, he hated it when Tyson said those type of things to him. It was very embarrassing and it seemed like something you should say to a girl.

"Don't say things like that." Tyson gave Kai another goofy smile coming closer to the purple-eyed boy, gripping Kai by the upper arms and then rested his forehead on other boys'. (3)

"Uhm, 'kay. But, really Kai. You do look really pretty when you smile. Try to do it more often?" Tyson titled his head slightly, staring deeply into Kai's purple eyes. Kai rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Only for you, Tyson."

* * *

Ayumu: Don't cha just love my endings? I just leave you… I probably could've written more.. But, I got lazy and I thought that would be a good place to stop.. Um… You can make them do whatever you want in your heads… You could tell me some of your ideas and I might make an additional chappie! That'll be the only way you readers will get another chapter.. I just wrote this on a whim and as an apology to everyone who has been waiting for updates on other fanfictions.. Anyways… On with what I was going to say during the fic but was too nice to interrupt you.

1- Ayumu: Erm… I'd call Kai pretty…

Tyson: More like beautiful.

Ayumu: Oh, zip it Tyson!

2- Ayumu: -.-?? They are called that, right? I can't remember…

3- Ayumu: Uh.. This position should seem familiar to Final Fantasy X (10) fans… But if it doesn't, don't be sad… Cause I'm REALLY not good at explaining things. But, if anyone wants to know.. The picture is of Yuna and Tidus, it's on the cover of the booklet that comes with the game and if you just search Yuna and Tidus you can probably find the picture by my horrible description of the scene. Oh, I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the series.

Ayumu: Review, please! And maybe see you in chapter number 2!


End file.
